Sinking Promises
by HidingInCorner
Summary: The time is World War 2 and Sweden gets an uninvited guest. Germany x Sweden Oneshot


Berwald sat in his silent study looking through papers. They didn't tell him a story of peace in Europe, it was opposite of it. A war had started in Europe, this war would soon be known as Second World War. Germany and Russia had assaulted Poland without mercy and Germany attacked without even announcing the war, destroying the Polish country, citizens and government. Poland had ended in a bad situation, at least what is to trust words of England and France. They said Germany and Russia is hauling Poland without concern and Polish people are slaughtered in front of his eyes.

United States of America had closed his eyes and was concentrating on the economy, it was at least getting better from the Great Depression. At the same time England and France were looking for allies, answers and having uncertain thoughts for Germany. An idea that Germany was going to attack them wasn't comfortable at all.

Berwald heard about Prussia being happy for Germany. Of course he was happy because Germany gained an area from his old times. Berwald knew from experience that desire for revenge and soon for more power won't end in good terms, shortly Germany and Prussia would make a mistake and disturb everything they gained during the war.

He hadn't heard nothing from Finland, nowadays Finland wasn't part of Sweden or Russia. So he understood why he didn't want to contact him. Sweden couldn't help Finland and Russia was determined to give Finland as a gift to his Russian leader. It seemed like the whole world was in chaos.

Sweden's eyes met clock from his papers, he squinted his eyes and understood that it was time of the small hours. He didn't complain when he decided to stand up from his old wooden chair and get a cup of coffee. Step by step he walked through his house, it was located in Gamlastan, Stockholm. The house was roomy and the atmosphere had a nostalgic feel to it. As always in towns, there are neighbours. They weren't a problem, nobody dared to come too close to him.

A powerful and strict knock was heard from the front door. Like some cliché from books, Sweden froze in his current position and gave a glance to a door. There were at least few problems, nobody didn't have guts to visit him and now was clearly a night. It could be a message from the government, but only if it was information about another country going through Swedish borders and for that information they didn't send an errand boy.

He took careful and silenced strides to the door, got a hold of himself and opened the door. If there was another way to check who it was, he would have taken it. Berwald felt how every bit of power left him, but at the same time he wanted to push this person in front of him to the streets to be engulfed in darkness and just forget the person.

Germany - Ludwig stood in front of him, as expressionless and motionless like a nightmare from the darkest dreams. He gave a swift glance at his clothes and if you saw him walking on the streets, you wouldn't even identify him as a German man, only as one of those thousands of bypassers you would pass in the streets. He looked like he was only a normal person, but he wasn't nothing like a normal human.

Ludwig gave a small polite smile ''Early morning, Mr. Oxenstierna.'' His voice was still same, deep and sharp like freshly sharpened knife, spoke he any language, it was still same and he had expressed his greeting in Swedish and it didn't help Berwald's condition.

''Can I come in?'' The voice seeped softness, but in the meantime the darkness lurked in there somewhere and a question turned to be more like a command that Sweden obeyed.

A nod from Swedish man and they both were in his house.

Berwald as a reticent man, let the Ludwig speak and explain the situation. Sweden knew that tone, it was mostly used to make contracts - Explain, Suggest, Result. Plain steps and easily achieved result confirmed.

''You know the situation in Europe...'' Sweden only nodded and his gaze moved to look at the man sitting opposite him.

Ludwig was looking at his hands when he was taking his gloves off his hands and almost instinctively he caught Berwald's gaze finally and sudden insidious smirk rose on Germany's face that didn't last for long.

''I want to do business with you...'' Sweden had moved his eyes to glare at the table like it had brought all death and evil into the world

''Why?'' That was the only answer, the only question that slipped from his mouth and he sounded like he was panicking.

''I want also a permit to my soldiers to go through your lands.''

Silence was eating the atmosphere and Germany hit the table with his gloves creating a loud noise, telling Sweden how his patience was draining and need of an answer was now and not tomorrow.

''No.. The land and nation are neutral in war matters.''

Germany made a gaze hard as iron and was ready to move to step ''Suggest'', but Sweden stood up and interrupted him shortly with ice like voice ''You and your government has no rights to be here. You can leave and take these ideas back to your country.''

Now it was Germany's turn to stand, with few strides he stood in front of Sweden and glared at this Swedish man. Berwald used their small height difference and look clearly down on Luwdig's sharp eyes. Ludwig took swiftly a hold on Berwald's shirt collar, dragging him down so they were in same eye level

''You are starting to irritate me like others do and you need discipline on behaviour.'' Sweden stared Germany with a clear message to make him leave, but he just kept talking ''Fortunately for you, I have time.''

Germany matched his stare with his own deathly stare and hold him still in his grip. Berwald shut his eyes, he was too tired to watch those lying eyes. Eyes that told him a lying story of an oncoming era of peace and power under his leader's gaze. Sweden felt how a quick kiss was laid upon his lips and his eyes opened in shock, searching those sharp eyes for an answer only to be seeing a part of his light colored hair that was slicked back. Germany was leaning on Sweden's shoulder, breathing deeply and he felt how that same person's grip slipped from his shirt collar.

''Forbidden... This... Everything...'' Ludwig's breathing pattern smoothed out when he said these words and Berwald missed the next words ''Non Sibi, Sed Patriae.''

''We can do this easily and rewarding...'' Germany breathed out those words without worries ''Or we can get our hands filthy and destroy everything.''

Sweden looked how Germany's head rose from his shoulders and he backed off, giving Berwald space to straighten himself.

''I want a permit to go through your lands, so soldiers can go to Norway and Finland. Your natural resource is also in a good state, so I would be happy to do business with you.''

Sweden was ready to argue back, but Ludwig interrupted him ''Accept and we can...''

''Shut up...'' Sweden reduced their distance to each other and took a hold of Germany's chin to shut him up, only Germany decided to give him a swift kiss on his lips smirking afterwards

''And we can do something pleasant.'' He finished the sentence looking in Sweden's eyes.

''Prohibited.'' Sweden muttered the negative word, the thought was weird coming out of Germany's mouth and he declined the idea of pleasant tonight.

Swedish man's grip suddenly disappeared when a forceful hand teared it from its original pose.

''My turn to be in command.'' Germany growled and pushed Sweden by his neck to the closest cupboard holding him steady.

Sweden felt sudden a pain in his nape and soon the pain radiated in every part of his body, his backside of a neck was slammed against cupboard's handle hence the pain. Assault looked like a planned one, but he wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

''Do it for Finland at least.''

Berwald knew about the Winter War, but Germany wanted to help Finland? Was Finland part of the Axis? The hold on his neck continued and pressure built up choking him, demanding an answer out of him.

''Very well...'' Sweden just had to agree how these things were.

''Finally, you understood, we are going to look at this subject with your government when the sun rises.''

A grip disappeared from Sweden's neck, he stood up better massaging his nape, coughing few times and breathing heavily.

''The subject will stay in darkness, so you don't have to think about your reputation.''

Ludwig took a hold of Berwald's chin and kissed him deeply, it didn't last long and Sweden gave questioning look about the kiss.

''Your reward, as I said.'' His tone was like everything was perfect.

''You have been reading too many manuals.'' Sweden muttered again and gave a quick kiss back as a sign of a contract.

''Contract is then done.'' Berwald said and Ludwig was putting the gloves back on his hands and was ready to leave.

Sweden opened the door and Germany walked out of the house, saying at the same time ''Nicht für sich, Sondern fürs Vaterland. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Oxenstierna.''

Germany vanished into the darkness of the streets, Sweden closed the door and was thinking about the just happened moments.

''Inte för själv, men för fädernesland.'' Only those words came into his mind.

 **Notes**

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't own history [Historical facts might be wrong, so don't use this as an answer in exams]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

Edit - Dialogue is now easier to read

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
